Loki's Guard Dog
by Spawn of Madness
Summary: A new hero is being woken up to help in the war against the God of mischief, But is she friend or foe? with the history she shares with The sons of Odin? Loki OC sorry crap sum good story though! genre is kinda action.
1. Pilot

**HEY GUYS! JUST SAW THE AVENGERS LAST NIGHT AND TOTALLY LOST IT! BEST MOVIE EVER! It was actually awesome, go see it! Ok so this is just a fic that i decided to start at one in the morning yesterday and yeah. So enjoy!**

******I do not own the avengers! If i did Loki would cut his godish hippie hair XD  
**

"Great, so let me get this straight. SHIELD was going to use the Tesseract to create a bunch of high tech weapons and that thing has now drawn a _god, _a nasty vicious pissed off _god _to our planet. And now he wants to destroy it and we're the only ones who can stop him?" Captain America folded his arms. "Did I miss anything?"

"Well not really, you aren't the only ones who can stop him but right now you're our best hope." Fury leaned back against a table.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'not the only ones'" Tony narrowed his eyes. Everyone was staring at the one eyed commander and he was forced to huff and move out of the centre.

"I _mean…" _he paused looking away. "We have another."

"Really well bring him out! We need all the allies we can gather!" Thor said urgently.

"That's the problem, I'm not so sure if this is an ally. It's a big risk."

"Well we won't know until…"

"Cram it Stark, this is not just some super soldier or any willy nilly god from neverland! This is something that is so dangerous, you'd be better off fighting the Hulk!"

"Willy nilly?" Thor frowned.

"Where do you keep all these people?" Tony asked waving an arm. "First Captain Waving Flag here is melted from the grave and you bring in some genius Angery Green Giant from the middle of no where. Joan of Arc and Legolas here have suddenly been pulled out of SHIELD's ass. Who else are we gonna find locked away in your dungeon oh great king?" He glared at Fury who only sighed and waved a hand for them to follow.

"_She _is currently in an underground division of a SHIELD base. _She _is one of the dangerous prisoners this world has ever seen. We let her out without being able to control her and bang boom we all die. I seem to remember Loki saying something about us beings ants and him being the boot." Fury opened the door to the bridge. "Well she has really big boots."

"Ok so why would she help us?" Tony asked frowning.

"Excuse me?"

"You were implying that _she _was going to help us take down Loki, if she's got such a _big boot _then why would she help us?"

"That is were our god friend here comes in." Fury gestured to Thor.

"Me? How can I be of aid to this?"

"By giving her a little blast from the past you could say." He reached out and pressed a few buttons and brought up some files. "I believe you know each other." The image of a young woman, only her chest and pelvic area were covered for visual privacy were as wires and tubes were hooked up to her all along her arms, legs, back and sides. A long air tube protruded out of her mouth. She was in a huge tank, cylinder like and almost green in the dim light of the picture. She was young and had greyish pale skin, she was skinny and sickly looking. There were bruises all around her skin where the tubes attached. She had a thin face with long black hair floating around her. Her ears were pointed and thick claws grew from the tips of her fingers. A sort of scar like black tattoo rundown from her shoulder, stopping at her hip.

"Einn!" Thor exclaimed.

"Ok who is this chick? Another Asgardian?" Tony asked.

"No, this is very bad, now I see why he has chosen this place."

"Whoa what are you talking about?" Natasha frowned.

"Loki, he could have chosen to go to any place on your world but he is not only searching for a place to open his portal, he is searching for her." He pointed at the screen.

"Uh… ok why?"

"Because, years ago my father, Odin, arranged a marriage between a princess from another realm and an Asgardian prince to form a peace between us."

"You're saying this is Loki's bride to be? Oh come on that's nuts." Tony held out his arms in exasperation.

"No, Einn was betrothed to me, but she did not love me, she hated me and all of my realm. But somehow she found solace hidden in the shadows with Loki, he seemed to understand her in a way I could never. So I implored my father to reconsider and have her marry Loki instead. Unfortunately, it never happened, our two worlds went to war again and she was thrown into a prison and eventually banished to midgard."

"Yeah, thanks for that, we almost lost half of Spain because of that little stunt." Fury folded his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"I am truly sorry, Loki never forgave my father for what he did is probably seeing this as the perfect opportunity to search for her."

"But why would he go looking for her after all this time? I mean what is a scrawny god-chick-test tube- girl thing worth to him?" Tony frowned at his own choice of words.

"He loves her." The god replied simply.

"He loves her?" The Captain asked.

"Yes."

"Sorry Thor I'm callin BS on this one." Tony shook his head.

"You must believe me, he really does love her, he was happy and almost at peace when she was with us. Perhaps none of this would have happened had she stayed on Asgard."

"Well we'll never know now but what's important is can we get her to cooperate with SHIELD?" Fury asked.

"I believe I could persuade her although I do not know if she is willing to fight Loki, she may refuse."

"But would she turn on us?" Tony asked.

"It's a possibility." Thor shrugged.

"A possibility? Great." The billionaire smacked his hands against his thighs exasperatedly.

"Well it's our best hope right now to hope that she doesn't." Fury stated and then leaned over a railing. "Lieutenant! Bring us to a course for Base Alpha!"

"Yes sir!" The lieutenant saluted.

"I sure hope we know what we're doing." Natasha said with a sigh.

"As do I." Thor added watching as the clouds churned while the Hover Carrier turned course.


	2. The Tank

**YAY CHAPPY TWO! Thanks for all the reviews guys i honestly didnt think id get that many! it makes an author very FUDGIN HAPPY YO! I MEAN FOURTEEN reviews for one chap! Maybe im over reacting... anyhoo hope you enjoy this one just as much!**

**Disclaimer: Nuh uh i saw Stan Lee at Comicon and i look nothin like 'im  
**

"Wow." Tony said simply as he stared at the woman almost serenely floating inside the tank. "She is way freakier up close." He earned a glare from Thor.

"She is one of the greatest royal figures in all of the nine realms, you should show some respect." The god turned his eyes back to the woman.

"Well she doesn't look so royal right now." Tony made a popping sound with his tongue. "What now Fury?"

"_Now _you stand back." He waved a hand at one of the scientists. "Drain the tank."

"Yes sir." There were squeals and beeps from the machinery and the scientist pulled a lever. A few more men in white coats took positions around the tank and began unhooking tubes and monitoring the machinery.

"What are they doing?" Rodgers asked.

"Hopefully not killing all of us." Natasha said a hint of nervousness in her voice. There was silence and then a loud sucking sound and a clunk. The greenish water began to drain slowly. Tony glanced at the vitals monitor and suddenly felt the same uneasiness as the Black Widow.

"Hey I'm no doctor or anything but I'd guess that means she isn't as unconscious as she looks." Everyone immediately looked in the same direction.

"Aw shit." Fury cursed and grabbed one of scientists arms. "I told you to sedate her first!"

"We did sir!"

"Well then why the hell is she waking up?" A series of shouting and busyness erupted in a matter of seconds.

"I'd assume things aren't going as you planned." Thor said taking a step back.

"Are you actually nervous, your majesty?" Tony asked with a smug grin on his face.

"Stow it Stark this is not a time to be making jokes!" Fury growled. A sudden cracking sound made everyone freeze. The woman in the tank had started to thrash, she lashed out making spider web like fractures to spread over the glass. The water pressure became to much for the tank and the glass shattered. Everyone jumped back covering their faces from the flying shards. Water spilled out onto the floor and there was a temporary silence as they watch the woman fall to her knees clutching at her throat. She grabbed hold of the tube in her mouth and pulled it out gagging. She coughed, although it sounded more like a sob. She swayed, her black hair clinging to her skin. Her eyes shot open, bright electric icy orbs stared at them hazily for a moment before panic settled on her face. She fell forward half crawling half stumbling off the platform, tearing at the tubes and wires connected to her body. She tried to stand but fell, spattering the water on the floor. She started to cough violently clawing at the ground and groaning. Armed men had long since pointed at least twenty guns right at her head but Fury waved them down.

"She probably hasn't been breathing on her own for a long time." Clint said loosening his grip on his bow.

"No," muttered one of the scientists. "She needs to have an injection or she is going to suffocate herself!" He urgently waved over another man. "If the sedative had worked-"

"Just give her the god damn injection doctor." Fury snapped.

"Yes sir." He took a needle out a small black case and ran over to the shivering woman. As soon as he got within two feet of her she went completely ridged.

"I don't think that's a-" Thor began. The woman's snarl shook the very walls as she kicked the scientist so hard squarely in the chest he flew right into Rodgers knocking him over. "Idea." The god tensed.

"Restrain her!" Fury yelled.

"No wait!" Thor commanded holding up a hand. "Give the pointy bottle device to me." The scientist who was sore and a little dazed blinked unsteadily from beside the Cap who was supporting him.

"It has to be injected into her neck." He said his voice breaking uneasily.

"Alright," the god held out his hand and took the needle from the man. The woman was writhing by now clutching at her chest. Thor quickly ran over to her. She tried to lash out at him but he pinned her to the ground and roughly jammed the needle point into her neck. The sound that came out of her mouth couldn't be described as a scream, it was more of an ear-shattering howl. It was like all the eagles in the world had decided to simultaneously screech along side a bunch of howling wolves. The others had to cover their ears and they were left ringing when she finally stopped. The air was still and Tony feared he'd gone deaf.

"Ok somebody say something so I know I didn't just go deaf."

"Shut up Stark." Fury glowered.

"Thank you."

"Einn," Thor touched the woman's face. She'd gone deathly still. "Einn can you hear me?" Her chest contracted and she gasped as air sucked into her lungs. She coughed and gagged breathing heavily for a moment before finally noticing Thor.

"Thor?" She whispered, her voice like ice cracking.

"Oh thank Odin you are alright I had feared this mortal contraption did not work." He hugged her tightly. She just hung limply like a rag doll from his arms blinking at the ceiling.

"Get off me!" She suddenly shoved him and fell back to the floor.

"Einn." He reached out to touch her.

"Don't you dare," she growled rubbing her neck. "Has Odin sent his faithful son to finish me off? Or perhaps he changed his mind and wants to lock me up in a dungeon instead!" She rolled onto her hands and knees.

"No, Einn, it has been many years since you were banished. The war is over. You have been in _this place _for a long time." Thor gestured to the room. Einn looked around with a blank expression her eyes suddenly resting on Fury.

"You," she growled. "You did this to me!" She was on her feet and was about to charge the one eyed commander but wobbled for a second and fell back down. Cursing she tried to get up again.

"You may have some trouble with your muscular function for a while. Being inside the tank for so long." Fury said, unfazed by the almost threat on his life.

"What the hell did you do to me?"

"Kept you from destroying the planet." His expression remained blank.

"COMMANDER FURY!" A man burst into the room and ran up to Fury.

"The helicarrier has just reported that Loki was sighted about five minutes heading in this direction!"

"What!"

"Loki?" Einn's eyes suddenly lit up.

"Stay down." Thor warned. She glared at him.

"Well this is just great," Tony said waving his arms. "What the hell do we do now? Loki has probably got some kind of technology or weird magic thingamajig that that can pick up her energy signature!"

"Well this is the time were we 'know' because we're trying it." Natasha said fingering her gun.

"I don't want to rain on anyone's parade but I don't think test tube god chick is gonna be of much use." Clint fitted an arrow into his bow. Einn clenched her fists into the ground.

"Stay down Einn, do not think you are in the same time, I have much to explain, my brother is not the same person he was when you were on Asgard." Thor said glancing at the ceiling.

"Maybe not the same person _you _remember." She growled. Thor looked at her and narrowed his eyes.

"You were resurrected to help end a war that Loki started! Countless innocence will die if you do not aid us! Loki has been misled in his quest for vengeance! Einn, you must not fall prey to this, you must side with us."

"You mean I must side with _you _Thor."

"Now is not the time for your personal issues!" Fury snapped. "Now shut up and get ready because I think we're gonna take a hi-" An explosion cut him off. The ground shook violently and everyone stumbled.

"Look out!" Steve shouted throwing his shield over his and another SHIELD agent's heads. The roof exploded and rock fell everywhere. Thor and Tony did their best to deflect the falling rock. After the dust began to settle coughs could be heard through the ringing in everyone's ears. Steve waved a hand to clear the air and pulled the agent to his feet.

"Where is she?" Loki stood over Thor his staff shoved into his brother's neck. "Where is Einn?"


	3. Lies, and Change

**OMG sorry about this short chapter but i had a crazy weekend at work and i'm exhausted! Hope u like and hope you are enjoying the story so far! THANKS FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS GUYS!**

**Disclaimer:** **For fear of being struck by lightening i do not own AVENGERS!  
**

"_Where is she?" Loki stood over Thor his staff shoved into his brother's neck. "Where is Einn?"_

"She is not for you brother! Einn will not aid your plans, she will not be your means to victory!"

"Where is she Thor!" Loki bellowed taking a step forward.

"Loki?" He turned immediately seeing Einn leaning on a boulder holding a hand over her mouth, more so to stifle her coughs then shock.

"Einn." He stared at her for a moment like he was seeing something that he didn't believe was there.

"Oh gods Loki." She tried to move forward but her legs wouldn't work properly. Loki closed the distance so she didn't have to and hugged her so tight that it made her wince. To Tony it looked like a child reunited with his best friend after a long time of being apart. Had it been any other circumstance and it almost would have been sweet.

"Uh ok, what now?" The Iron Man asked uncomfortably.

"Loki, you are not welcome here, step away from Einn! She is not yours for victory!" Thor bellowed. The look of pure rage on Loki's face as he turned towards his brother even had Nick Fury going knock kneed.

"You think I've been searching for her all this time because I want to use her power!" He was shaking angrily as if the very idea was the most disgusting this ever suggested. "You know nothing Thor!" Loki's eyes began to glow dangerously and then there was a flash of light so intense it knocked everyone onto their backs.

Tony groaned sitting up, rubbing his head.

"Note to self, don't _ever _accuse Loki of being uncommitted to a relationship."

"Damn." Fury was shoving an agent away who'd tried t help him up. "I knew this was a bad idea."

"Then why'd you let us do it?" Tony frowned.

"That doesn't matter, Loki was bound to find her sooner or later. It was just a lot sooner than he should have but now the important thing is trying to get her to turn on him." Natasha said helping Clint to his feet.

"Einn is a noble and kind hearted being, she can be brutal and cold but she knows what good is deep inside her heart and I know she will make the right choice." Thor said staring at the huge hole in the ceiling.

"Let's hope you're right." Steve said.

(Enjoy this adorable cute mush moment) XD

"Loki."

"Einn."

"Loki what the hell?" Einn stared at the god in disbelief. "What are you doing?"

"I was looking for you." He said grabbing her hands. He didn't seem to want to let her out of his reach as though she'd disappear again.

"I highly doubt that was the main reason you were here." She narrowed her eyes. He frowned.

"Well no but I've been looking for you since Odin banished you."

"I _don't_ doubt that." her expression softened and she smiled at him. "Thank you." He smiled back like a happy puppy.

"Einn," he squeezed her hands. "I missed you."

"I know." She brought his hands to her face and closed her eyes.

"What did they do to you?" he asked a hint of pain in his voice.

"I don't know, I don't remember anything other than being banished and hitting my head really hard." She frowned. "Why _are _you here Loki?"

"I am going to destroy Midgard." His answer was so blunt and honest it caused a look of small shock to come onto her face.

"You are going to _destroy _it?"

"Yes."

"Why?" That seemed to make him pause.

"Because." Was his answer. She frowned.

"Is it because of what Thor and Odin did? Is it because Odin lied to you?" he looked a little shocked.

"Y-you know about that?"

"Of course, I'm not blind, I see much more than you or any other god for that matter sees. I know Odin isn't your father and I know who you really are Loki." She squeezed his fingers.

"You knew."

"Yes, I'm sorry but it wasn't my place to tell you."

"I know that," he murmured letting his forehead rest against hers. "But you aren't repulsed by what I really am?"

"I wasn't then, why would I be now?" she smiled. "Thor still loves you, you know?" she said quietly.

"He lied to me, he stood by and watched as Odin banished me. Thor sees to destroy me." he replied bitterly. Einn sighed.

"Do you really believe that?" he frowned at her question.

"Do you?"

"Not for one second, but it really doesn't matter since your quarrel isn't with him, it's with everything else." She said it tiredly like Loki's plotting of the destruction of things was totally normal and happened every other week or so.

"You believe my actions are misguided?" He leaned back to look at her.

"Yes," she said holding his gaze, her expression not changing. "Loki you should not be here, you could be respected and with people who actually care for you. Why do you need to have so much power? You are already so strong, why couldn't you live with that? Yes they lied to you but so did I."

"It's different."

"How? I fell in love with you when I was expected to love your brother because you did not need to show off your power to let others know you had it. You were humble and you didn't look at me like I was some kind of prize."

"You aren't," he said frowning. "A lot has changed since then Einn."

"Has so much changed that you aren't the same person I gave my heart to?" he answered by kissing her affectionately.

"Never."

"I hope not." She whispered smiling and wrapping her arms around him.


	4. We are Ready

**OMFG THIS CHAP IS SO SHORT! SORRY!**

Einn sat on a table, legs folded, watching the men run about, bustling over some machine. She was dressed in a skintight black fabric and a belt holding her _necessities _was hung loosely around her hips. Her arms, neck and body bore the symbols and marks of her realm. A dagger was strapped to her thigh and her long black hair had been tied back into a braid.

Her eyes were focussed on a glowing cube that the scientists were gawking over. It somehow reminded her of when Thor had promised to bring down a star to impress her. She scoffed at the idea. She'd been a metaphorical tug of war rope between the brothers for months before she was banished. Although… Loki didn't have to pull very hard. There was a great difference between the brothers. Thor was a hammer waving hero who happened to be incredibly handsome and strong a powerful. But he was stupid, a attention craving monkey. Loki on the other hand… he didn't need to look like Thor to make her stare. His eyes did that on their own, deep dark green that smouldered like shadows in a forest. He was just as strong… well she thought so. And he was incredibly smart, clever and actually thought things through. Loki was different.

…_..Ok flashback!_

"_Guð__fjandinn__fjarans__Þór__ég er__að fara að__drepa__mig__ef__ég__þarf að__setja__upp__með__öðru__augnabliki__heimskur__fjandans__fyrirtæki__hans__!" I shook the annoying folds of my dress wishing i could tear them away. I growled and slammed my hands onto the balcony glaring out over Asgard like it was the cities fault for my frustration. _

"_Such nasty words from one so fair?" I whirled and saw a young man leaning on the door frame. He was dressed in black with the same colour of smoothed hair. His deep eyes looked almost blaxk in the shadows. His lips were tilted up in an almost mocking smile. _

"_You're Loki aren't you?"_

"_Yes." He replied._

"_Did Thor send you to ask me for forgivness because I-"_

"_You think I honestly care about what my brother whines about? He has been complaining about you for the past three hours, I just came out to get away from him," he eyed me his smile never wavering. "I suppose you did the same." _

"_Yeah he's the most annoying god I've ever met!" I flung my hands in the air angrily. _

"_Well you'd better get used to it." He joined me at the balcony edge his expression turning to a bitter one. _

"_You say it like you don't like your brother." I narrowed my eyes. _

"_That would be true," he smiled again. "But I do love him." _

"_I don't." My expression was blank and he just wacthed for some kind of humour or rage. _

"_I know," he laughed. "You made that very clear when my father announced your betrothel."_

"_Lot of good it did." I scoffed leaning on the balcony and looking glumly over the city. _

"_You really don't want to be here do you?"_

"_What gave it away?" I rolled my eyes. _

"_It's only to make peace."_

"_I don't belong here," I faced him. "I don't belong anywhere. My family sent me here to et rid of me," he looked slightly surprised._

"_Get rid of you?"_

"_Yes, I am a disgrace and what a perfect opportunity to make peace and get rid of their freakish daughter at the same time."_

"_Why would your family think you a disgrace?"_

"_Because I'm different, I'm too different." _

"_You do look quite a bit different than your parents." He said recalling that my father was much… hairier than I was._

"_I look like one of you they say, wouldn't it be better to be amongst those that don't think you look like a freak they say." I glared angrily. _

"_Aren't you?" he asked simply. My anger deflated slightly. _

"_Nothing has changed."_

"_Well I don't think my brother thinks you're a freak, I certainly don't." I stared at him._

"_Really?"_

"_Wouldn't dream of it princess." He smiled. _

Einn looked up seeing Loki walk in.

"Hey boss man." She grinned and he frowned at her. "What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to understand what the hell these humans are doing."

"That isn't important."

"Really? Then why are you making them do it?" She tilted her head. "You don't seem like the type to partake in non important activities." I smile inched onto his face.

"Always the clever one." He walked over to her. Einn smirked up at him.

"Thought that was your job?"

"Collaborative." He lifted her chin kissing her.

"Sir the Tesseract is almost ready." One of the scientists said intruding on the moment. Loki frowned.

"Thank you doctor," he turned back to Einn. "We're ready to begin.


End file.
